MPV is a Standard of multimedia titles used in the industry, published in November 2002 by OSTA (Optical Storage Technology Association, an international association established by optical storage device makers), and a standard for more conveniently providing users with various kinds of music, photo and video content or allowing users to handle and process multimedia data. The definitions and other standards on MPV are available from the official OSTA web site.
The MPV provides metadata in XML (Extensible Markup Language) format (hereinafter referred to as ‘resource file’) to provide information to play multimedia content stored on the CD by means of a variety of players such as a CD player or a DVD player as the content writer desires.
MPV also provides a function of rendition to convert multimedia content into various formats even in embedded systems of the non-PC type, inferior in performance to a PC.
Hereinbelow, a converted multimedia content file obtained through the rendition function will be defined as ‘a rendition file’ and the original multimedia content file will be defined as ‘a master file’.
MPV has also proposed RenditionUsage which indicates an attribute of the rendition function, converting a master file into a specific rendition file.
RenditionUsage is recorded on a resource file as information to play any concerned master file so as to allow a rendition file to be effectively used.
By way of example, assuming that there is a master file having ‘Resolution=Very High (2 million pixels: 1600*1200), Data format=original format, Data Size=Very big, Display time=Very slow,’ RenditionUsage is established depending upon an attribute of a rendition file generated by a conversion of the master file.
That is, RenditionUsage is established as ‘screen’ or ‘thumbnail’ according to the degree of adjusting data format and size through the rendition function.
Information in rendition files corresponding to respective RenditionUsage is as follows.
Rendition-usage: screen, resolution=TV screen resolution (NTSC: 640*480), Data Format=JPQ, Data Size=small (NTSC: about 100 Kb), display time=fast
Rendition-usage: Thumbnail, resolution=Thumbnail resolution (160*120), Data format=JPG, Data size=Very small (less or than 20 KB), display time=Very fast